


Jugo de Naranja

by Meyamoadriytu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu
Summary: Harry va a una cafetería y pide un jugo de naranja, siempre pensando en él. Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Jugo de Naranja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y esto ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

Entró al café, voy al mostrador y me pongo en la fila esperando mi turno. Mi mirada se posa en todo el local, recordando cómo es que lo encontré, o mejor dicho, encontramos. 

**_Flash-Back_ **

_Fuimos al cine, vimos una comedia romántica y como el café que está frente a nuestra casa estaba cerrado, estamos buscando alguno en medio de la noche._

_-Enserio, la película era un completo cliché, además, el chico y la chica no pegaban como pareja- Me dijo mientras me apretaba más contra él._

_-Posiblemente, pero igual fue muy bonita-sonrió- al final se casan- Oye, mira ese lugar ¿qué te parece si entramos?_

_-Con tal de no estar afuera más tiempo- responde llevándome hacia la entrada del local._

_Era cálido, pequeño y sobre todo, acogedor. Yo me pido un café y él un jugo de naranja, sonrió por eso ¿no se suponía que tenia frio? nos vamos a una mesa y compartimos un muffin de plátano._

_-Me gusta este lugar- Le escuchó decir mientras toma un sorbo a su bebida. Le sonrió en respuesta y tomo su mano._

**_End Flash-Back_ **

-Hola, ¿que desea?- La voz de la chica me regresa a la realidad 

-Un jugo de naranja, por favor- Respondo mientras le doy cierta de cantidad de dinero. Quédate con el vuelto- Le digo, haciendo que su sonrisa crezca mucho más, de ser posible. 

Agarró el vaso y le pongo azúcar, ni poca ni demasiado, solo necesaria, como a ti te gusta. Volteo para buscar algún sitio vació y encuentro uno pegado a la pared del fondo, prácticamente oculto, sonrió, recuerdo que alguna vez tú me dijiste que ese era tu sitio favorito aunque nunca me dijiste porque, sigo pensando en eso mientras voy al lugar, dejo mi vaso en la mesa, sacó mi laptop y voy a ver mis mensajes. Hay muchos, pero ninguno tuyo, no me preocupo, se que tus viajes de negocios son tan atareados que con las justas tendrás tiempo para comer, y ya hablamos sobre enviarme un mensaje. 

Le doy un sorbo a mi juego, está como te gusta, te escucho en mi cabeza decir “perfecto”. Vuelvo a la pantalla de mi laptop y empiezo a escribir un mensaje para ti, algo sencillo: “Hola, ¿qué tal tu trabajo? Te extraño.” Lo envió, cierro la ventana y abro la carpeta que dice ·Trabajo”, salen muchos archivos, algunos completos y otros no. Abro el primero que encuentro incompleto, leo las últimas páginas y comienzo a escribir tanto como pueda. 

Mi deseo de ser escritor siempre fue algo secreto, solo las personas más importantes para mí la sabían y claro, ahora que soy uno medianamente reconocido, es más importante para mí que eso siga siendo un secreto. Escribir se me da fácil, solo dejo que las palabras fluyan en mi mente, aunque hay días que no se me ocurre nada, hay otros en los que soy capaz de escribir testamentos completos. 

El tiempo pasa volando y no sé cuánto ha pasado cuando veo que alguien coge mi jugo de naranja, ya olvidado. 

-Oiga, es mío- Digo, pero cuando levantó la mirada, solo puedo sonreír, porque tú estás parado al frente mío, con esa sonrisa y ese traje de lujo que te definen tan bien. Me miran mientras tomas un poco del jugo de naranja. Yo no aguanto más, me levanto y te abrazo. 

-¿Cuando volviste?- Le pregunto, embriagándome de su olor, con mi cabeza apoyada en su cuello y con mi brazo a su espalda. 

-Hace unas horas, fui a la casa pero como no te encontré, supuse que estabas acá- Me dice, acariciándome la cintura con tranquilidad mientras me besa el cabello. 

_-Merlín, como le he extrañado-_ Pienso luego de unos segundos, o minutos, levanto mi mirada ahogándome en sus ojos grises - Draco, te extrañe- Le susurro, él me sonríe en respuesta y me aprieta más contra su cuerpo. 

-Yo también, Harry- Me dice antes de posar sus labios en los míos, en un beso que transmite todo el amor que nos tenemos. 

-Nunca hay que volvernos a separar más de una semana- Le digo cuando nos separamos - Vámonos- Tomó su manga y jalo de él hacía la salida. En ese momento sé porque ese lugar le gusta tanto, es privado, nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasó entre nosotros, sonrío mientras abro la puerta de la cafetería. 

-Harry, ¿Por qué pediste jugo de naranja si no te gusta?- Me pregunta, recién dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle 

-Pero a ti si- Le respondo, aunque podría haberle dicho que cada vez que pido uno, él está ahí para tomarlo, siempre a mi lado, o también, que cada vez que veo esa bebida, siempre me recuerda a él, pero supongo que todo eso se resume en esa pequeña frase. Me acerco y le doy un beso - Anda, camina- Le insisto. 

El vuelve a sonreír, me agarra de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.


End file.
